Viaje inolvidable
by nena-malfoy
Summary: Un viaje al pasado con la persona que menos te imaginas, donde el amor la traición y el dolor son protagonistas ella sabrá verdades que quisiera que fueran mentiras, sin pasado y sin futuro ¿Qué hacer? simple luchar por el presente. Viaje a la época de los merodeadores. un Serv/lily/James Serv/Herm/Fred
1. El comienzo de todo

Bueno esta es una nueva historia que será muy complicada llena de amor, situaciones complicadas pero antes que anda debo decirles que -Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling- por mi mala suerte, y as de miles de fans esta historia será un viaje en el tiempo, pero que no se parece mucho a algunos que haya leído ahora sin más el prólogo.

Muerte, dolor, desesperación, todo eso y más se sentía en el ambiente. Quedaron atrás los momentos agradables donde tan solo se preocupaban por la tarea, los timos o éxtasis, quedaron atrás los momentos alegres frente a la chimenea, en la madriguera esos momentos donde se olvidaban de su futuro y disfrutaban el presente, no ya no más el futuro había llegado era en ese preciso momento, ahora estaban allí en esa batalla contra el tiempo mismo, donde unos morían y otros tenían un par de minutos de vida más, ves como el cruciatus le da de lleno a tu amiga, como su novio al tratar de ayudarla muere por la maldición imperdonable, como tu mejor amigo está luchando contra ese monstruo que ha provocado todo, y tu estás allí viendo cada momento y luchando contra

-Hermione- ves de donde proviene ese grito, es Fred Weasly el hermano de tu mejor amigo, ves que trata de mantenerte alerta para que puedas sobrevivir a la batalla. Te concentras y hechizas a tu contrincante, los hechizos forman un extraño escudo y lo único que ves es

_Oscuridad _


	2. El hogar

Aquí está el primer capítulo que les traerá muchas dudas, pero serán resueltas a lo largo de la historia, o eso espero. Así que aquí está la historia… ha antes

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es obra y gracia de la magnífica J.K Rowling **ahora sin más el capítulo

Hogar Mágico 

Los pájaros no dejaban de cantar, su canto más que hacerla enojar como a sus compañeras de habitación, la tranquilizaba, no sabía porque pero siempre amo escuchar los pájaros al despertar era como una canción donde ellos le decían que sería un gran día que todo estaría bien, aunque a veces no lo era. Ella se levanta perezosamente, va al tocador se arregla y sale hacia el comedor, allí están sus compañeros le sonríen y le dan un lugar

Castaña como haz dormido- Le dijo como saludo un muchacho rubio con una gran sonrisa. El muchacho se llamaba Felix Ordoñez, pero para Hermione era tan solo Ordoñez

No es tu incumbencia, Ordoñez- le contesto Hermione aunque fuera un tanto grosero lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que cualquier malestar fuera olvidado.

Muchachos, hoy vendrán familias muy importantes así que por favor necesito que se comporten, por favor por lo que más quieran ¿sí?- Todo el salón quedo observando a aquel hombre de aproximadamente 35 años que le decía a los muchachos presentes, más bien le suplicaba, que se comportase cuando estuvieran las familias que en un par de minutos llegarían.

Nicolás no te preocupes nos comportaremos, no podríamos darle una mala imagen a nuestros _futuros_ padres.- Comentó un muchacho alto y morocho que estaba al lado de Hermione, ella aunque no lo conociera bien, sabía que no hablaba enserio, algo en su tono de vos, le decía que no iba a comportarse, en realidad, ninguno del salón lo haria

Bueno,- Suspiro el hombre - Tu y yo debemos hablar pequeña- Le dijo Nicolás a Hermione, ella solo lo observo tratando de saber el porqué.

Claro señor- Contesto automáticamente Hermione al darse cuenta que todos la observaba, se levanto y siguió al hombre que ya salía del comedor, se dirigieron por un pasillo hasta una oficina que decía "Oficina del Director" aunque el director tenía un papel arriba que decía "Nico" así que en sí decía, "oficina de Nico".

Toma asiento querida- El hombre desde que la conoció se comporto muy amable con ella, cuando le hablaba lo hacia casi paternalmente - Debemos hablar sobre tu situación- Eso lo dijo en forma pausada como si eso le causara alguna herida a la castaña.

Señor, sabe que me encantaría pero no,- Hermione estaba comenzando a derramar un par de lágrimas no sabía porque pero no podía seguir hablando.

Pero no recuerdas nada querida, no sabemos cómo es que has llegado aquí, ni tu pasado, ni siquiera tu nombre, no podemos seguir llamándote querida, castaña o niña, eres una bella dama y por eso necesitas un nombre que te identifique, hoy vendrán familias para que adopten a alguno de ustedes, y si me preguntan por ti debo decirles un nombre. – Nicolás sabia que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada, esa muchacha era un enigma para todo el mundo, era una mescla de belleza delicadeza y fuerza tenia modales, era educada y muy inteligente no podía ser una niña de la calle, pero no sabían absolutamente nada de ella, ella no podía recordarlo, lo único que sabían tanto él, ella y todo aquel que tenía algún tipo de información era que esa muchacha había aparecido inconsciente cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, de inmediato fue llevada a San mungo para curar sus heridas, al despertar fue cuestionada y ella solo podía llorar y decir que no podía recordarlo. Los del ministerio le dieron Vestirium , pero no pudieron sacarle ningún tipo de información porque no lo _recordaba, _luego fue llevada allí al Hogar Mágico, donde los niños y adolescentes magos sin familia eran llevados

Podría decirles la verdad- la voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus recuerdos, _la verdad_, aunque fuera insensato era lo único que podían hacer, ni ella ni él querían mentir, aunque claro la situación no era fácil.

Mira querida yo…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una mujer de unos cincuenta años entraba a la habitación.- Mi señor, las familias ya han llegado, debe darles la bienvenida- Su voz detonaba una rudeza innecesaria, pero su mirada era de una dulzura infinita- Ya voy Justina- Esa fue la respuesta del hombre que aún observaba fijamente a la muchacha frente a él, con esa respuesta la susodicha se fue.

Hablaremos luego querida- Le dijo el hombre mientras salía de la habitación dejando de vuelta a Hermione sola.

Ella no podía recordar nada tan solo recordaba un dos nombres _Harry y Ron_ esos nombres era lo único que podía recordar, no recordaba ningún rostro, ninguna fecha, no recordaba ni su propio nombre por Merlín tan solo recordaba esos dos nombres, no sabía quiénes eran o si existieran tales personas pero esos nombres le provocaban paz, el solo decir esos nombres se sentía feliz, entonces ella adopto esos nombres como si fueran recuerdos sus _únicos_ recuerdos y sin siquiera darse cuenta los susurraba cada noche antes de dormir. Al darse cuenta que estaba sola decidió ir al patio, a escuchar los pájaros tal vez eso la tranquilizaría un poco. Observo que el lugar estaba lleno de familias, cada niño pequeño del Hogar estaba allí hablando con alguna familia, los adolecentes se reían de alguna tontería que había dicho Ordoñez, al ver el panorama decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol de naranja que estaba un par de metros de las familias, se dispuso a leer un libro de poesías del siglo XV cuando una mujer se le acercó

hola querida- Su voz era de una dulzura increíble, observo a la mujer, era alta y rubia con unos ojos verdes que hacían que al verlos pensaras que era un bosque en plena primavera, se notaba a simple vista que era una mujer de un alto estatus social, vestía muy elegantemente y tenía una sonrisa perfecta pero eso no le llamo la atención no, fue su voz sonaba tan dulce y perfecta tan _maternal_

Hola- su voz salió como un susurro sin siquiera proponérselo. No sabía el porqué pero por un momento se sintió feliz.

¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa, su mirada detonaba tranquilidad era prácticamente un ángel.

No lo sé- Esa respuesta desconcertó a la mujer, no sabía porque pero la castaña necesito contarle la verdad, que había perdido la memoria de cómo la habían encontrado y el cómo se sentía, estuvo toda la tarde hablando de ella, de cómo se sentía sus miedos e inseguridades no entendía el porqué pero esa mujer le daba una paz increíble, luego de una hora aproximadamente.

Entiendo- Eso fue lo único que dijo la mujer cuando termino la historia, y luego de ello la abrazó, se sentía tan bien esos brazos, se sentía en paz en casa.

Debo irme, pero pronto sabrás de mi querida- Es lo que dijo la mujer al romper el abrazo, ella no quería separarse pero era necesario.

Disculpe pero le he contado todo lo que se, más bien lo que no sé, pero no me ha dicho su nombre.- Le espetó Hermione a la mujer tan solo para que aquella mujer se quedara unos minutos más.

Me llamo Ángela- Es todo lo que dijo, antes de levantarse e irse pero no sin antes darle una sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que conoció a esa mujer, aún no entendía porque le había contado tantas cosas a una perfecta extraña, pero su sonrisa, su voz eran tan tranquilizadores que se sintió cómoda revelándole cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus miedos, por unos instantes se sintió feliz.

Castaña te llama Nico- fue lo único que le dijo Ordoñez, no es que se llevaran mal pero ella prefería estar alejadas de todos, no se sentía cómoda hablando con los muchachos del hogar y ellos habían captado la idea, tan solo hablaban lo justo y necesario, ni más ni menos.

Ella fue directo a la oficina de Nicolas, recorrió cada pasillo viendo cada detalle del hogar, no sabía porque lo hacía pero se sentía extraña y eso la tranquilizaba al llegar toco la puerta y entro allí estaban Nicolas con la señorita Justina

Querida ha sido adoptada- Justina no tuvo reparo ni ningún tipo freno cuando le dio la noticia a la castaña, ella tan solo se quedo sorprendida, sin saber que decir o hacer ¿Adoptada?¿Cómo? si ni siquiera recordaba su maldito nombre, ¿Quién iba a adoptarla? ¿Cómo podían adoptarla? , la puerta se volvió abrir y allí entro un muchacho de unos 17 años, era alto, rubio su rostro era realmente muy bello, se notaba que era un muchacho de clase pero lo que más le llamo la atención a nuestra querida castaña fue sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color gris una mescla perfecta de bien y mal.

Me llamó Lucius Malfoy, y seré tu hermano- Ese fue el saludo del muchacho, aunque fue maleducado y la tomo por sorpresa a más de uno en aquella oficina con esa simple frase la hizo sonreír sin saber que es afirmación cambiaria su vida y el transcurso de la historia _ para siempre._

Bueno antes que nada si han leído hasta aquí se los agradezco de verdad, voy a aclarar puntos que seguramente no deben estar muy claros:

Hermione viaja al pasado, pero no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido

Alguien más viaja con ella, pero aún no aparecerá en la historia.

Esto será una historia muy complicada, así que si no entienden algo díganmelo y lo explicaré lo mejor posible.

Bueno si les gustó, o si no le gustó, si quieren más o quieren mandarme un crucius por escribir tan mal ya saben un Rew no mata a nadie. Besos hasta la próxima


End file.
